Spirit of vengeance DxD
by animationwrestlingfan101
Summary: Rumors and legends around the supernatural Ghost Rider and even this Rider will hunt down stray devils and rogue fallen angels.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone Animationwrestlingfan101 and Stigma13 with a story/challenge by Lewamus Prime. This is a Marvel x Highschool dxd with an OC as the ghost rider. This is "Spirit of vengeance DxD"**

 **Disclaimer: we own nothing not Highschool dxd or the ghost rider idea they are owned by their creators.**

Bold **\- text  
"**Bold **"normal talking  
(** _Bold_ **)-thoughts  
**

 **Spirit Of Vengeance DxD Ch 1**

The sun has begun to rise and the light began to shine on someone who was sleeping who woke up due to the sun being in his eyes. We see a nineteen year old with wild black hair a bit long wearing only a blue tanktop and blue shorts exposing his muscle a little build up but thin with some abs , pecs and have his skin is light brown. His face is angular, sky/ocean eyes and he has two sets of teeth fangs. And the most notable trait is his long red scar on his left eye and a red shape fang under his right eye. He scratched his head as he yawned and opened the curtain.

"Well another day of boredom lets get this over with." this is Zackery Masaoyoshi orion his friends call him Zack. He got out of bed and began to take a shower getting ready for school. His house is an a two story house with four rooms including a garage, kitchen, basement. As he got out of the showers he put on the school's uniform which is a black blazer but left it unclosed with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. He walked out of his room and prepared breakfast for him and his attendants. As he was preparing the food he heard a few people walking towards him and gave a smile.

"Well it's about time you three woke up I was about to all eat all this on my own." zack said as he saw three girls heading towards him. The first girl has long green hair with peach skin wearing a see through nightgown showing off her impressive breasts to Zack as she hugged him.

"Morning my mate." She said as she kissed him in the mouth as zack stopped the kiss.

"Morning to you as well morrigan." Zack said to the now known as morrigan took a seat as someone else also came to Zack.

"Morning Zack." The girl is has bright amber eyes and ashen-black hair walking towards him with black pj pants while wearing a fire red shirt but is shown that it's a bit over her size.

"Morning Anna." Zack said as she pecked him in the cheek as she sat down. He then looked up and gave a nice smile to the last female. She has long black hair tied up in a red ribbon. She is wearing pj shorts while wearing one of Zacks shirts fitting her. And her most noticeable feature is her blood red eyes. As she walked down Zack and the girl smiled at each other as she went downstairs and hugged him and kissed him a bit longer than Morrigan.

"Morning babe." The girl said as they let go.

"Morning to you Raven." Zack said as they all began to eat breakfast. These girls were all in love with Zack although Raven was the first person he met and loved so he gave her the choice and she decided to share him only on the condition that she was first on the pairing and on other things. They soon finished and the girls were now getting ready in school as Anna and Morrigan left school while Zack walked with Raven. Raven now had half her hair loose while the top part of her hair is tied up and they began to leave.

As they headed to school everyone saw the pair walking to school and everyone began to stare or whisper. In Kuoh Academy Zack was the second most popular boy in class. He's in his second year in the academy as well as Raven as they walked towards the halls to class. A rumor that has been going around ever since he entered to school he was always kind to the ladies but not with guys who are perverts. Raven Branwen on the other hand she was the stone cold hearted woman who didn't care what no one thought of her and rejected any boy who tried to ask her out since she is in third place on the best girls in kuoh academy. So it was a shock to everyone when they saw Zack and Raven going out together hand in hand. Everyone was wondering how did those two got together since they are completely the opposite to each other. They shared a kiss as they left to their own classes.

 **Scene Change**

It has been lunch hour and we see Zack walking around the yard and sees a few faces he didn't want to see. The first three were the infamous "Pervert Trio" Issei Hyoudou, Matsuda, and Motohama. He meet Issei long ago since they are neighbors and have been friends since but he never liked his perverted lifestyle. The next person he saw was "The Prince of Kuoh Academy" himself Kiba Yuuto. Zack never had a problem with him but ever since they first meet he felt something strange to him but it never bothered him. Zack then heard low chuckles and saw the trio running somewhere and Zack narrowed his eyes and followed them until they saw them heading towards where the kendo girls are changing and then he realized.

"Wait doesn't Raven change on this time. Oh they have a lot of balls if they think they can get away from this." Zack said as he began to hear them better and got more madder by the minute.

"Come on man let us see." He heard Matsuda heard as he saw Issei and Motohama.

"Not until we see Raven, girl's hot I curse Zack for having her." Motohama said as they didn't see Zack walking closer to them.

"Yeah I bet she has a hot bod." Issei said as they heard the door open and heard the girls enter and they were about to take a look Zack raised his arms.

 **BONK!**

They all were hit in the head as they were in pain.

"OOW who did that!?" Issei stood up and saw Zack glaring at him and screamed as he fell down as his friends were cowering behind him.

"You three got a lot of nerve of not looking to not just any girl but my girlfriend and not just that but the kendo champion as well." Zack said as he was cracking his knuckles.

"Please have mercy." Matsuda said.

"Whats mercy?" Zack said making them cower.

"Come on man it's not fair." Issei said as Zack smirked.

"Too late." Zack said as they he heard someone cough and the trio looked and paled what they saw. They saw Raven wearing her kendo outfit that has the black hakama pants and a blood red shirt while having five necklaces with an assortment of beads on her neck and Raven is glaring at the trio with her blood red eyes glaring at their souls with a kendo stick in hand.

"Hey babe saw two weasels here trying to see something they shouldn't." Zack said as Raven then looked at him still giving that glare but a bit less cold.

"I thank you for that and now let's give these three a lesson they will NEVER forget." Raven said as the girls began to get their kendo sticks ready. The boys began to panic as they began to stare at them.

"M-M-mercy?" Issei said as Raven glared.

"Whats Mercy?" and then everyone around the school heard the screams of three boys and the sounds of bamboo hitting skin. Zack was behind the girls seeing them beat down the trio.

"Well looks like you got this covered I see you later." Zack said as Raven nodded and left her to her own thing. He kept on walking until he stopped and rested in front of a tree right next to an old building and was about to eat an apple. He began to eat until he felt someone watching him as he looked up and saw long red hair. He saw that it was the Rias Gremory looking at him and then leave. Rias gremory was the most popular girl in school that even most guys still try to ask her out. Zack then stood up and began to leave.

Inside the building we see Rias playing a game of chests with someone behind her. She has long black hair tied up by a orange ribbon with a buxom figure rivaling Rias.

"Akeno who was that outside the building?" Rias asked as Akeno began to think.

"I think that was Zackery Masaoyoshi Orion he is a second year and is currently on a relationship with Raven Branwen why?" Akeno said as Rias moved a piece.

"Oh nothing much just wondering who he was nothing more." Rias said as they finished the game and went to take a shower.

 **Scene Change**

"I hate you so much." A battered Issei said as he was walking back home with Zack.

"Well that was on you since you wanted to take a peek at my GIRLFRIEND so yeah you earned it. Besides your luck she is not here since she has some kendo business to deal with." Zack said as he laughed and as they kept on walking home they were soon stopped as they saw two girls in front of them. One was a girl with violet eyes and long silky black hair going down to her hips. She wears what is consisted of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it. The other girl is wearing the same uniform but she has red eyes with black hair with it dyed purple in the bottom.

"Hi umm" the girl said.

"Is there something we can help you?" Issei asked.

"Sort of." the other girl said.

"Umm are you seeing anyone right now." The girl with purple hair said to Issei.

"Uh no." Issei said as the other stared at Zack in the eyes.

"My name is Yuuma." Yuuma said as the other introduced herself.

"And my name is Yumi." Yumi said.

"And umm I was wondering if you can be my Boyfriend?" Yumi said to Issei.

"WHAT!?" Zack and Issei said. Zack then cleaned his ears and looked at Issei.

"Did I just hear that?" Zack said while Issei was cheering in the inside.

"Oh yeah i mean sure." Issei said as they heard banging and saw Zack banging his head to the wall.

"Ok can I hear that one more time I think I fell asleep for a second." Zack said while Yumi was looking shy.

"I said if you can be my boyfriend Issei." Yumi said.

"She even said your name what the hell?" Zack said as Yuuma took a step.

"And i was wondering if we can you know hang out for a bit just us two?" Yumma said.

"Umm how about we meet here tomorrow and I will give you my answer." Zack said as Yumma nodded.

"I see you tomorrow Issei."Yumi said as she and Yumma walked away. As they left Issei began to laugh.

"Oh yeah you see that I finally have a girlfriend." Issei said as Zack just stood there and sighed.

"I pity her." Zack said as Issei facefaulted.

"Come on man." Issei said as Zack laughed as they kept on walking back home.

 **Scene Change**

"And that's what happened so far." Zack said as he was at his house with the girls talking about what happen. Morrigan and Raven were thinking about this.

"You think that they are who we think they are?" Morrigan said as Raven answered back.

"They might be I just have to be sure about this." Raven said.

"Then what do we do now." Anna said.

"Its simple you go out with her and if we see that she's who we think she is then we let her join us if not then we will deal with it." Raven said as Zack nodded.

"Alright then let's see where it goes from there." Zack said as they left it at that.

 **Scene Change**

It was the end of the day and it was hectic everyone in school saw Issei with Yumi walking towards school and everyone were blown out of their minds when they heard Raynelle asking for a date and everyone went crazy as Issei said yes. Now that he is done with school everything is all peaceful as he is now at the bridge from yesterday and saw Yuuma walking towards him with a smile.

"You actually came." Yuuma said.

"Well yeah you did ask me." Zack said as Yumma nodded.

"So have you decided already?" Yumma said as Zack nodded.

"Yes it would be a pleasure to go out with you." Zack said as she looked happy.

"Thank you I really hope this will be a nice one." She said.

"Then meet me back here tomorrow so we can go." Zack said as they agreed and left their separate ways. The next day they were hanging out together as zack was wearing a black leather jacket with a gray hoodie attached wearing a cross necklace and black pants with black boots while Yuuma is wearing a short black dress with a small, light purple jacket on top. They were walking around the town enjoying themselves. As they were walking around Zack looked up and saw two birds. One is a raven and the other is a hawk as they were following the couple. They were soon stopped at a place to eat and Zack saw Raynare with a sad look.

"Is something wrong?" Zack asked as Raynare looked up at him and smiled.

"No nothing is wrong I enjoy being with you it's just." Raynare said once again with a frown.

"You can say it I will believe it." Zack said.

"Alright then well for starters." Yumma said as she began to explain stating that her real name is Raynare not Yuuma. She then explains that the reason she and Yumi but now known as Raynalle are here are to observe the one who owns the sacred gear of the Red Welsh Dragon. She also explained that she isn't human but Zack raised his hand stopping her.

"Would you believe me If it told you that I know who you are." Zack said as Raynare was confused.

"What?" Raynare asked.

"Oh please you're not the only fallen angel I met." Zack said.

"And besides I just wanted to see if you are a nice person and I was right." Zack said.

"Then please I beg you to stop my sister now before she kills Issei I don't know why but she has this idea to kill him but we weren't supposed to get involved." Raynare said as Zack stood up as he sensed Issei at the fountain with Reynalle.

"Alright I will help but here is not the place I want you to find my home and I will meet you there." Zack said as they left the place.

"How will I get there?" Raynare said.

"Look up do you see the raven." Zack said as Raynare looked up and saw the raven caw.

"The raven will lead you there and I meet you there." Zack said and before he left Raynare had kissed him.

"Go." Raynare said as they both went to their own separate ways as Zack lifted up his hood to cover his face as around his shoulder a chain appeared and wrapped around him as he ran towards Issei.

" _Come on gotta make it."_ Zack thought as he kept on running.

 **Scene Change**

"Would you die for me." Issei heard Raynalle say to him as they were at the park's fountain.

"Wha." Issei said as he then saw Raynalle outfit to change into one of a swimsuit with black boots and some armor in her shoulders and arms with a piece and a strap like looking cloth wrapping her massive breasts and a pair of massive black wings at her back.

"I say would you DIE for me." Raynalle said and before she could take action she saw flew up as she saw what looked like knives out of chains striking her and saw what looked like craters by just the knives.

"Looks like I made it." They turned around and saw a man with a leather jacket with a hood up but couldn't see his face.

"Who the hell are you?" Raynalle said as Zack took a few steps forward.

"I am the Spirit of vengeance and you will pay for what you brought." Zack said as he began to fight with Raynalle with a few punches as Raynalle was able to dodge them. She then laughed at his attempts.

"How pathetic won't be able to land a-" Raynalle said as she was then punched by Zack as she landed in the ground.

"You were saying." Zack said as he saw Raynalle regenerate the injury as she stood up.

"You bastard." Raynalle said as Zack took a hold of his chains around his shoulder and began to swing it as fire began to form around him and Raynalle and Issei saw that the chain turned into a metal whip with a metal blade tip on the top of the whip as it was covered with flames and began to strike her as she kept on regenerating but not all of his strikes as she was scratched in a few places. As this was happening Issei didn't know what to think on the situation. First he was enjoying his time with Yumi having a date with her having the time of his life until now as he now sees Yumi with wings fighting a guy with chains.

" _Hows is this possible a mere mortal beating me how can this be."_ Raynalle thought as she was then tied and was being thrown around and saw that he was walking close to her as he was spinning his chain towards her.

"Now to finish this off." Zack said as he was about to give the finishing blow.

"Wait please don't do this please." Issei said.

"No why are you still here run." Zack said as Issei stood still.

"No I won't just stop." Issei said.

"You fool you just don't-" Zack said as he was pushed away by Raynelle as she summoned a spear of a bright yellow light and threw it at Issei.

"NO!" Zack said as he saw the spear stab Issei at the stomach as he began to lose a lot of blood as he fell to the ground.

"Issei." Zack said as Raynalle flew up.

"Well this was fun until next time." She said as she activated a portal and left through it causing a gust of wind blowing the hood letting his face be known. Zack then ran towards him holding him seeing the wound.

"Damnit Issei hold on come on." Zack said as he saw blood coming out.

"No." Zack said as he then saw no movement and lowered him down seeing that he had no pulsed. He then stood up as he saw a portal appear and saw Rias Gremory coming out of it and saw Zack but before she can say anything Zack quickly ran off. Rias didn't say anything as she only focused on Issei not noticing a hawk seeing her. As Zack was running he only had one thought in mind.

"I will get my vengeance this I swear it." Zack said as he kept on running towards his home.

 **Scene Change**

Zack arrived his home tired as he went inside and saw Raynare and Morrigan there as a raven and a hawk were there at the balcony as he opened the door to let them in.

"What happened were you able to." Raynare said as she saw Zack sit down and shook his head in the ground.

"I couldn't I was distracted but now I am only one thing in my mind." Zack said.

"What is it?" Raynare asked.

"Vengeance." Zack said as they saw that the raven turned into Raven as she went to hug him shocking Raynare as she was hugging began to back off a bit as she was sweating.

"Calm down I know he was your friend you will get it but not now." Raven said as Zack sighed knowing she was right.

"Wha that is Raven Branwen the Fallen angel doing here?" Raynare said since Raven Branwen is one of the most dangerous fallen angels being able to kill any stray devils and fallen angels. Raven then glared at her making her panic in the inside.

"I don't go by that in here so don't bring it up." Raven said as Raynare nodded. Then they saw the hawk turn into Anna.

"Well now that that's out of the way let's just hurry and fall asleep I'm tired for being a bird a all damn day." Anna said as everyone agreed.

"Wait Zack there's something I want to tell you." Raynare said as Zack stayed behind.

"Yes what is it." Zack asked Raynare.

"When you can there's someone I ask for you. There's another fallen angel her names Kalawarner and I was wondering if you can bring her here she is a nice person I just need you to bring her please." Raynare said as Zack nodded his head.

"Very well and you can spend the night here for the night." Zack said as he gave her a blanket and a pillow.

"Thank you." Raynare said as Zack then nodded and went to sleep with Raven at his side as they fell asleep. Not knowing what has happen to Issei.

 **Scene Change**

Shiro is walking around school with a solemn look on his face since his friend isn't here with him. As he walked in the halls he heard some laughs and hid behind the corner and his eyes widen. He saw two of the perverted trio there talking like always but what surprised him was that Issei was there as well.

" _What the hell how is he alive wait a minute."_ Zack thought as he sense Issei differently than normal.

" _He has the aura of a devil."_ He then heard Issei talking about Yumi and his friends know nothing about her. Zack then left them be and went back to class. As the day went on he saw Kiba asking issei to follow him which Zack then wondered what happen.

He then began walking with Raven as they were talking to each other. 

"So you saw Issei are you sure it's true?" Raven asked Zack.

"Yeah he was there but sensed different when I last saw him." Zack said as they walked back home. They arrived and saw Anna there with Raynare and Morrigan talking to each other seeing them enter Anna went and hugged Zack and kissed him.

"Zack I got something to tell about Issei." Anna said.

"I know he's alive." Zack said as Anna nodded her head.

"But that's not all he turn into a devil." Anna said.

"So that's why but how did he turn into one." Zack said as Anna explain that Rias took the chance to bring him back into a devil. As Anna kept on explaining Zack didn't know what to say as he then sighed taking it all in. Zack then felt Issei in trouble as he went to grab his jacket and gloves.

"Where are you going my love." Morrigan said as they saw him grabbing his jacket and keys.

"I sense Issei in danger so gotta go." Zack only for Raynare to grab him.

"Remember if you see her please bring her here." Raynare said as he nodded and closed the door.

 **Scene Change**

Issei was walking back to his house after a day of making a contracts with people he was now tired since it alot has happened. For starters he woke with Rias Gremory in his bed then stating that he is now a devil and no one will know of it and this. Then he was told to make contracts and he will soon have servants of his own. With that he went and began doing contracts but not a lot. As he was walking he was stop as he saw two people walk towards him. One was man wearing a trench coat and hat while the other is a girl with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and brown eyes. Wearing a maroon, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck. She appears to wear a white shirt underneath her top, but it can only be seen from the bottom. But a feature that they had the same were their two black wings. Issei then took a step back.

"Who are you two?" Issei asked as the man walked near him with a smirk.

"Since it won't matter the names is Dohnaseek." the man said as he took a step forward.

"I am Kalawarner and we will finish the job that she left out." She said as they were about to attack Issei.

 **Insert Agents of Shield Ghost Rider theme**

They hear the sound of an engine roar and saw that it was 1969 dodge charger heading towards but they can't see who's driving it heading towards them.

"Who's that?" Kalawarner said only for Dohnaseek to summon a blue lightspear.

"Does it matter cause he's dead now." Dohnaseek said as he threw it at the car and saw it explode.

"You see that's how it's done." Dohnaseek said with a smirk until their eyes widen. They saw the car flip as the flames then went to the wheels as it continued driving straight at them.

"What the hell. What is that thing?" Kalawarner said as the car went at them as it spun around avoiding issei as behind the car it made a wall of fire. The car stopped as it looked in front of them as saw the door open were afraid at what the saw. They saw a man wearing a leather jacket with black pants with black gloves with a silver cross around his back. But what made them afraid was that his head was flaming skull staring them down as fire moved around him.

"What are you?" Dohnaseek only for them to see the person pull to chains and wrap them around his shoulders walking towards them not saying a word.

"Stand back I mean it." Kalawarner said preparing a spear of light and throw it at the him. The rider grabbed the spear and stabbed it at the ground.

"He grabbed it but that should hurt him no monster can touch that." Kalawarner said as they saw him grab his chains and began to spin them towards them as flames appear from the chains.

"Come on we got to report this to Raynalle." Dohnaseek said as they were about to fly away but they saw the chains extend and grabbed their legs and swung the chains down as the crashed back to the ground as they caused a crater. He then swung them side to side to the wall and saw them knocked out he grabbed his chains and wrapped them back to his shoulder as he walked in front of them and picked the two and walked back to his car and opened up the trunk and threw Dohnaseek in the trunk. He closed the trunk and walked to the car and put Kalawarner in the passenger side and closed the door. He then stared at Issei as he fell down as if he was staring at his soul.

The man turned around and went to his car and started the engine and left a trail of fire as the wall of fire disappeared letting Issei fall to the ground.

 **Theme end**

"What was that about." Issei said as Rias and her peerage appeared behind Issei.

"Issei what happen?" Rias asked Issei as he stared at the road.

"I don't know." Issei said as he stared at the trail of fire and cracked walls as they all heard the sound of a car roaring

 **Chapter end**

 **And that is Spirit of Vengeance DxD everyone I hope all of you enjoy this new story. Please R &R, like, and follow this story and I please read through our other stories and R&R thank you all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone here's a new ch of Spirit Of Vengeance DxD hope you all enjoy it. Disclaimer we own nothing but our OC dxd and marvel are owned by their rightful owners so hope you all enjoy it.**

Bold **\- text  
"**Bold **"normal talking  
(** _Bold_ **)-thoughts  
**

 **Spirit Of Vengeance DxD Ch 2**

 **previously**

" _What was that about." Issei said as Rias and her peerage appeared behind Issei.  
_

" _Issei what happen?" Rias asked Issei as he stared at the road.  
_

" _I don't know." Issei said as he stared at the trail of fire and cracked walls as they all heard the sound of a car roaring  
_

Chapter Start

"Did you at least had a look on the one who did this?" Rias asked seeing the craters.

"He had a flaming skull and a leather jacket with chains across his shoulder like a sash he grabbed both people that looked like angels but they have black wings instead also his car was on fire." Issei said making Rias have wide eyes but then took a deep breathe.

"Alright Issei calm down go back home tomorrow you can continue your job tomorrow alright." Rias said as Issei nodded.

"Yeah see you tomorrow Rias." Issei said running back home. Rias then turned around with something on her mind.

" _Flaming skull there's only one being devils, angels and fallen angels know but why is he here we haven't done anything to bring him here?"_ Rias thought as she was then interrupted by Akeno.

"Is everything alright Rias?" Akeno asked Rias as shook her head.

"No it's nothing just a feeling." Rias said as she then saw Koneko walking towards her.

"Koneko have you found something for what happened in the park?" Rias said.

"No I found nothing sorry Rias." Koneko said.

"That's alright Koneko." Rias said as they soon disappeared from the location with their magic circle.

 **Scene Change**

The sound of a car engine was roaring the area as Zack was driving back to his house as he took his car to the garage as he went inside as the garage door opened as he saw everyone inside. Zack then opened the car door as he took Kalawarner out of the car and put her down near a chair as she then woke up.

"Where...am I?" She said as Raynare went to her side and calmed her down.

"Don't worry we're with friends." Raynare said.

"Are you sure he can be dangerous." Kalawarner said seeing Zack putting chains at the garage door as Zack turned around.

"If I was dangerous to you then none of these girls would be here right now." Zack said as he opened the trunk door dragging Dohnaseek and chained him to the garage door.

"Ok time to get some answers." Zack said as he took off his jacket and grabbed a bucket of water.

 **Splash**

Zack then poured the water over the male fallen angel's head as it woke up.

"Wake up now your going to give me the answers I want and maybe I'll let you live got it." Zack said.

"Screw you." Dohnaseek said as Zack sighed and put his head down.

"Ok then." He said as he then grabbed a bat and hit him in the chest as Dohnaseek grunted as Zack then grabbed him by the head.

"How about now care to tell me what is Raynelle planning?" Zack said only to get spit on by the fallen angel.

"You get shit from me." Dohnaseek said as he then sees Raynare and Kalawarner and smiled.

"You two get me out of here come on." Dohnaseek said but the two then looked at each other.

"No Dohnaseek Raynelle needs to be stopped just tell him." Raynare said as Kalawarner walked near her.

"Kalawarner." Dohnaseek said as Kalawarner just put her arms close to her breasts.

"Don't include me in on this I never wanted to take part of this you all forced me in this so just tell him and get this over with." Kalawarner said as she saw Zack next to him.

"I'm sorry for what I said think you can forgive me." Kalawarner begged.

"It's alright." Zack said as Kalawarner hugged him and kissed him on the cheek as she then walked back. Zack then looked back at Dohnaseek.

"Now you got one more chance tell me what her plan is or this will be the last thing you say."

"Go to hell...all of you." Dohnaseek said as Zack sighed.

"Alright then it's on you, everyone out of the way." Zack said as everyone moved out the way as Zack then got back in the car and started it up as he went back as Dohnaseek then found out what was going and began to try get out.

"Oh no please don't I don't deserve to die please have mercy!" Dohnaseek said begging for him.

"Everyone says that." Zack said as he then moved forward and killed Dohnaseek as he went head on. Zack then got of his car seeing the damage as he sighed.

"Looks like I'm going to have to find another way to know what their plan is for now we go to sleep there's too much going on and we need to rest." Zack said as they all went to rest as Raven went with him as they went to sleep for the day.

 **The next day**

"Come on man we gotta hurry or we going to be late." Zack said as he and Issei were running to school.

"Oh come on I just woke up late my clock didn't work." Issei said.

"I know that is why when I went to call you minutes before your alarm setted up so were not even late." Zack said as they soon stopped.

"Oh come on man." Issei said as he walked in front of him as he then bumped into someone.

Come on man watch were you going." Zack as he then saw a girl white panties over a robe.

"Whoa." Issei said as he had a perv smile until he got bonked in the head.

"Come on man have some dignity and help her up." Zack said as they helped her up.

"Oh thank you so much." the girl said as they had a veil on her head left as a gust of wind blew it away as her blond hair blew in the wind as they showed her green eyes.

"Um thank you my name's Asia Argento umm I'm a little lost think you can help me." Asia asked them as the two looked at each other and agreed.

"Yeah sure let's go." Zack said as they began walking around and Issei began to talk with Asia.

"So are you a tourist?" Issei asked her as she shook her head.

"Oh no I was assigned to help the church in this area." Asia said as Zack then figured it out.

"So your a nun then with then that explains the uniform." Zack said.

"Yes I'm glad I ran into someone like you two I guess someone is looking out for me." Asia said as Issei then felt something as he then saw a cross on her neck.

" _What was that I felt something strange?"_ Issei thought as Zack looked behind him and saw Issei looking confused. They then heard crying as they saw a boy with an injured knee as Asia ran towards the boy as they then saw something from her. Her hands glowed green as she healed the boy. As she was done she then stared back at them.

"All done now let's continue." Asia said as they kept on moving.

"That's some skill you got there Asia." Issei said.

"Thank you it's a gift to me and a blessing, hey there it is." Asia said as they then saw the old church on the hill as Zack then saw the church and Asia.

" _Wait fallen angels go to old churches and from the looks of things they might be there and if Asia can heal then aw I see."_ Zack thought as Issei then felt something like a warning.

"Well time for us to go come on issei." Zack said as Issei nodded.

"Yeah see ya." Issei said.

"I hope to see you in the church the next time we meet." Asia said as they then went to school. As the day went on Zack then left when school was over as he had plans to get ready. Issei then went back to OCRC as he and everyone continued to talk about what happen especially a certain skeleton rider.

"So Rias can you tell me about that guy from the yesterday you know the skull guy." Issei asked Rias as she was drinking her tea and read a book as she put both items down.

"That "skull guy" was the ghost rider." Rias said as everyone got her attention.

"Ghost Rider?" Issei said as he was confused by the name.

"Yes the Ghost Rider is a mystical or supernatural being as he's the spirit of vengeance but the story is long before that you see there was a demon named Zarathos who began building a tremendous power base for himself. However his penchant for human souls led him into many conflicts a few were with was Devils and the angels but later on he was tricked by a demon named Mephisto into trapping him in various mortal forms as time went on and those with the Zarathos were soon in a sense turn into the ghost rider but one of the most known out of all the riders was a man named Johnny Blaze." Rias said as she let everyone take their time to take it in.

"Johnny Blaze?" Issei asked Rias.

"Yes he was once a stunt motorcyclist who their family were very well known but one day her mother passed away and soon his father as well as he was then taken in by another family who close to them as he was then part of their stunt driving family "The Crash Simpson Stunt Cycle Extravaganza" and as always it was well but not for long as soon his adopted father Crash had cancer and was dying Johnny decided to do the one thing he could do he wanted to summon satan but when he did it wasn't him but Mephisto himself as they made a deal as he would cure Crash of his sickness in exchange for his servitude when the time arrived." Rias said.

"Then what happen?" Issei asked.

Crash died immediately afterwards, but this time in a failed attempt to set a world's record by jumping over 22 cars. The night after Crash's death Mephisto returned to collect what he is owed as he turned Johnny into the Ghost Rider now roaming around the world fighting evil wherever he goes." Rias said.

"Whoa and what can he do?" Issei asked them.

"Legends say is that he has superhuman strength and durability, his body can be immune to any physical injury and can't feel pain and able to survive any injury unless its from a holy weapon from heaven. He also has a healing factor to lost limbs or his skull with no pain. He can control a mystical type of fire called "Hell fire" as it can engulf the soul of a victim as it can also burn the body completely. He also magical chains that can turn into any weapons he wants can cut through almost anything and can expand to any length by the rider's will." Akeno said making Issei pale imagining on getting him on his bad side.

"But his most dangerous move is the penance stare as anyone who sees the rider eye to eye can see and feel every type of pain the person made on another person for all eternity. As well he has a hellcycle a dangerous motorcycle as it can run faster than any man made vehicle and can drive on walls, water and can make long jumps." Rias said making the last part confusing for Issei.

"But wait when I saw him he had a car not a motorcycle." Issei said making Rias frowned.

"Hmm strange he always used a motorcycle this must be either a new rider or something is going on but either way now that you know you must never get involved with the rider for it might be the last thing you do as the rider can kill any creature and can get away with it as he is capable on getting away with it." Rias said.

"Alright Rias." Issei said taking it to heart.

"Good now, Akeno you wanted to tell me something." Rias said as Akeno nodded.

"Yes we just received message from the archduke and that we got a stray devil." Akeno said as everyone then went in on a magic circle as they were sent to the location where the devil was at.

"So are they like a servant devils like us?" Issei asked Kiba.

"Not exactly once in a while a devil goes and kills their owner and roams free then they become strays." Kiba said as they walked towards an old house.

"And they said that the stray is in that house so all we got to do is find and kill it." Akeno said.

"Alright then let's go and kill this devil." Issei said as they opened and everyone were shocked for what they saw. They saw none other than the Ghost Rider on top of the stray devil as he used his Chains to choke on the stray devil as it was gasping for air and trying to grab the rider.

" **Let me go."** The stray devil choked out

" **You have caused the loss of millions of lives and now it's time for your judgement."** The ghost rider said as he then made his chains into blades causing the stray to be beheaded as the head rolled to where Rias was as they saw the body disappear as the he jumped in front of them.

"Gho...Ghost Rider why are you doing here?" Rias said as Ghost Rider kept staring at her.

" **I sensed the presence of an evil soul and saw that it was this stray now why are you here unless you want to be judged as well."** Rider said pointing at her as Rias kept her cool and smiled.

"Maybe some other time but in all seriousness I want answers, why did you save my servant, why are you in devil's territory?" Rias asked him only for him to turn around and began to walk around.

" **That's for another day."** Rider said as Koneko went near Rias.

"Rias he's the one who escaped when Issei was killed." Koneko said as Rias then looked back at the Rider. 

"Well now I can't let you get away with that but I can pass that if you come with me and become a member of my peerage." Rias said as Rider then gripped his hands as they saw his hands turn into flames.

" **You have a lot of nerve trying to take the Ghost Rider then you really have a death wish."** Rider said as he grabbed his chains as the chains moved around as he then made a whip motion as the chains moved like a whip cause everyone to prepare themselves.

"Looks like were going to have to use force at least we have the advantage, Issei I want you to see this soon you will do the same as well." Rias said as Kiba then ran towards the rider. They soon heard a raven's call as they stopped and saw a raven fly down and headed towards the rider. But as the bird went behind him it wasn't a raven instead it was a person. She is wearing a cut black and red dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets. She wears fingerless gloves, an object that looks to be made from feathers hangs from the right side of her skirt. She also wears detached black leggings under her leggings she wears black boots, which have red high heels and soles. But her most distinctive feature is a fearsome, full-face mask that resembles the face of a creature as the mask has four eye slits as her black hair was flowing behind her.

On the left side of her waist is a sword as she pulled out a long-bladed, single-edged ōdachi with a red color blade as she then hold it with both of her hands not saying a word. Kiba then kept on running towards Ghost rider but the masked girl went and blocked the clash as they moved away to take the fight away from them. Rias saw this as she then looked at Akeno.

"Akeno you help Kiba, Koneko and I will deal with him." Rias said as Akeno then nodded as she then changed into her shrine maiden outfit as she flew to Kiba to help him.

 **Insert Fairy Tail OST Devil Slayer**

"Now then let's-" Rias was about to continue to talk but Ghost Rider moved his chains as Fire appeared from the chains as they moved out of the way as the chains grappled on another item as it burned to cinders.

"What power." Rias said as the chains went back to the rider as he turn the chains into blades and began to attack them as Koneko began to move close to him as she began punching as Rider as he turned his chains into brass knuckles as they began to fight hand to hand as the rider had the advantage as Koneko tried to give him a jab but Rider Grabbed as he then felt something strange but familiar.

" **You seem strong and durable but not enough speed even for you, if your sister was here and the misunderstanding rumor around her, maybe you wouldn't have a grudge against her and your true power your holding back.** " Rider said as Koneko looked angry as she kept on throwing blows but couldn't. She managed to land blow to the head causing the skull to fall off.

"I did it." Koneko said only for the Rider to punch her to a pillar pushing her away. Rider then walked back and picked up his head and put it back as he stared at Rias.

" **Nice punch but that still isn't enough."** Rider said as he jumped towards her and used his chains once again.

Back with the Kiba and Akeno they are were Fighting the black haired swordswoman as she had the advantage as the two fighters were crossing blades as the she was pushing him back with little effort.

" **Pathathic a test project who survives only by the sword and vengeance, you may be special but don't think just because your a devil doesn't mean you have any sympathy from me.** " She said as she kicked him away as She managed to pull fast swings breaking his sword as She then concentrated on Akeno as she tried to use her lightning to strike her but she managed to dodge every strike.

"You're quite that fast one lets see if you can try to dodge this!" Akeno said as she summon a whole barrage of lighting causing black smoke around where she was thinking that she was burned to a crisp.

"Well that's that." Akeno said not seeing the smoke behind her.

" **Not exactly.** " Akeno turned around and saw the masked swordsman coming at her drawing her blade summoned a portal and pushed Akeno in there as the portal disappeared as she then summoned it again dragging her out as she was near conscious but couldn't move as the swordswoman dragged her with Kiba as she put her blade near their throats if they had any ideas when they wake up.

" **A major grudge against your father because of your mother's death, this is why hiding your half side from him will not solve any problem little bird."** The swordswoman said as she saw Rider swinging his chains at Rias as she tried to use her magic but the Rider was one step ahead. Rider than used two chains as she was then chained together and was thrown around as he then let her go as he jumped towards as he put her fist back.

"Nighty night red." Rider said as he then knocked her out as she landed on the ground. Rider then wrapped his chains on his shoulders as he saw Issei hiding behind a pillar shaking. He then put his two fingers together as he then made a whistle. They then heard the sound of engine as they saw a motorcycle with the wheels on fire as it went to Rider as he sat down and pointed to Issei.

" **You maybe a devil but your mind and soul is a human, your master will live but the next time any of you get in my path of judgement the consequences will be server, until then.** " Rider said as the swordswoman turned back into a raven and flew to his shoulder as Rider then drove off leaving a trail of fire behind.

 **Theme end**

 **Scene Change**

It was the next day and everyone was at the clubroom as everyone has been healing due to last nights tangle with the rider. Issei was looking at everyone as if they lost something dear.

"So what do we do now?" Issei asked Rias who was at her chair looking down as she looked up at him.

"Just do your job and that will be all." Rias said as the door opened as they saw Zack with Raven grabbing his shoulder shocking them since no one knows of this place.

"Zack why are you here?" Issei asked said as Rias looked at Zack.

" _So this is Zack interesting and what is this power coming off him."_ Rias thought as she blushed as she moved away Akeno chuckled as she hid her eyes.

"Issei I came here for two things." Zack said.

"And what are they?" Issei asked as he walked towards him.

"The first one is this." Zack said as he then punched him in the gut as everyone took a step back.

"What was that for?" Issei asked Zack.

"That was for not running away when I told you to." Zack said shocking Issei.

"What how do you know that Zack?" Rias said.

"Because I was there." Zack said confusing them. 

"What do you mean?" Rias said.

"And how are those injuries cause I think you guys shouldn't even be here?" Raven said making Rias furrowed her eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?" Rias said.

"Don't lie to us we know that you lost to the rider." Raven said making everyone widen their eyes.

"And how do you know that?" Rias said as they then saw Zack's skin began to peel off.

"Because." Zack said as his eyes turned yellow as his skin began to burn off as his skull only remained as flames began cover his skull as they fully realized.

"Zack you're the." Issei said.

" **The Ghost Rider."** Zack said.

"But how Johnny Blaze was the first ghost rider as there can only be one?" Rias asked.

" **Yes Johnny Blaze was the original ghost rider but he saved my life long ago and as a debt he passed it on to me."** Zack said as everyone now knows his identity. Rias then tried to put this on her favor.

"Then I ask you once more Zack join my peerage with me by my side you can get anything you so desire and maybe can help you with the curse of the rider." Rias said but Rider gripped his fists as fire came from it.

" **You will never know the burden I bear for everyone in this world are corrupted angels and devils as well."** Rider said as that made Rias angry.

" **Now Rias I'm here to remind you one more time if you or any of your members cross my path then you will face my judgement until then I will let you go and live since at least you revived Issei but you will have to talk of a crime that you have done."** Rider said Raven summoned her blade as she made a portal as they soon left and the portal closed leaving them astonished for what they saw.

"What now prez do we look for him?" Kiba asked as Rias shook her head.

"No right now just do what he says and don't get involved so just go and do your jobs." Rias said as they said "Right." and they soon left. Night settled in as Zack was driving with his motorcycle as he was driving around town looking around for something as he was soon driving back home he then felt something evil as he then turned around as he drove back as the motorcycle's wheels turned into flames and his helmet disappeared as his skull was seen on fire as he followed the evil energy.

 **Scene Change**

Issei was in a dangerous position right now. He went on doing his job as a devil as he arrived at the destined house to do his services. As he went inside the lights were dim as he couldn't see what happened. He kept walking to where the light was as he then felt something wet as he looked down and saw that it was blood. He heard the sound of a cackle and saw a man with what looked like a priest uniform as he had a white uniform and a gray coat. His name was Freed Sellzen as he was a stray exorcist and managed to injure him as he was slashed in the back by a blade of light and shot in the leg by a special gun as they then heard the sound of a girl scream as Issei saw that it was Asia as she the bodies as she then saw Issei there injured now knowing that he's a devil. She tried to defend him but Freed slashed her causing her clothes to be ripped apart exposing her upper body.

"Dammit what can I do now?" Issei said trying to stand but couldn't as he was then kicked to the ground by Freed.

"Now where was I oh yes I was going to lecture this brat as to why she shouldn't have done that now then let's continue." Freed said.

"No please." Asia said.

"Too late." Freed said but he then stopped as he heard something.

"What is it now." Freed said as the noise came closer.

"That sound its a motor engine." Issei said as the wall came down as ghost rider appeared as Freed took the impact as he crashed into the other room as Rider stood up and put a piece letting the bike stand in place.

"Ghost rider." Issei said as Ghost Rider stared at him and then at Asia then at the dead corpse.

" **Who is the one responsible for this?"** Rider asked Issei as he then pointed at the broken wall as Freed walked back to everyone.

"Ok who did that that person is going to die." Freed said as he saw Rider.

" **Were you the one responsible for all this pain and misery?** " Rider said as Freed made a twisted smile.

"Yeah what of it they were gooners as they made the contract with a devil so what are you going to do now demon or do you want to end up like them and die." Freed said as he activated his blade of light and gun.

 **Insert Ain't No Grave- hidden citizen's version**

" **Its judgement time."** Ghost rider said as he then walked towards Freed as the crazed exorcist then ran towards him and began to slash him but Rider used his chains as a sword as they were in a blade fight as Freed's light blade had no effect on the chains as Freed kept on trying to break the blade.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit, why won't it break." Freed said as he was then uppercutted by rider as he walked towards him.

" **Stop fighting and submit for your judgement."** Rider said as Freed aimed his gun at him.

"Judge this skulldy." Freed said he fired multiple shots but everytime it land a hit Rider healed himself faster.

" **Nice try**." Rider said as he punched Freed in the face as he then grabbed his head to his eyes making him look at his eyes.

 **Theme end**

" **Now Freed Sellzen former exorcist stare at my eyes**." Rider said as Freed saw the riders eyes as if they were staring at his soul.

" **Now feel the pain and torment of the souls you hurt, experience the pain of INTERNAL GUILT."** Rider said as freed saw and felt every single thing Freed said as he was screaming and moving around as he then stopped as Rider dropped his body leaving only black eyes.

" **Judgement has been settled now it's time for me to leave."** Rider said as a magic circle appeared as Rias and her peerage arrived and saw the damage.

"Issei are you alright what happen?" Rias said as they then saw the body of Freed.

"Whoa did he use the stare on the guy." Kiba said as he saw the body of Freed. Rider then looked back at Asia who was scared for what she saw. Rider took a step forward but the young nun took a step back.

" **You can stay calmed for I won't hurt you.** " Rider said extending his hand towards her.

"How can I know that?" Asia said as Rider took his hand back.

" **You don't have to believe in the rider but you can believe in a friend.** " Rider said as his skin began to reform as Asia saw that it was Zack.

"Z...Zack is that you?" Asia said.

"Yes it's me but first." Zack said as he took of his jacket and gave it to her to cover her up.

"Oh thank you." Asia said.

"Now I can help you on taking you somewhere safe if you come with me." Zack said as he gave her his hand.

"Really?" asia said.

"Trust me." Zack said as Asia took his hands and took her to his bike as he then started the engine as he saw the devils one more time.

"Until next time." Zack said as he then rode off back to his house as the night dragged on leaving them back at the house.

 **Chapter end**

 **Ok that's all for today everyone hope you all enjoy it please like, follow, and Review on this story thank you all have a good day**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone hope you all enjoy this new chapter of rider dxd. DISCLAIMER I own nothing but the OC and Ideas everything else is owned by their rightful owners now with that out of the way let's get started.**

Bold **\- text  
"**Bold **"normal talking  
(** _Bold_ **)-thoughts**

" **Bold"- Ghost rider or beast talking  
**

 **Spirit Of Vengeance DxD Ch 3**

 **Chapter Start**

Its the weekend in at the town of Kuoh and Zack was wearing his jacket and a black shirt with a pair of jeans and boots with fingerless gloves. He looked at his watch and saw that it's about twelve in the afternoon.

"Those two are late what's taking them so long?" Zack asked seeing many people passing by in the park. Sitting around the bench playing with only a coin.

"Hey there sorry for taking so long!" Zack turned around and saw that it was Asia. She's wearing a green sweater with blue pants and sneakers. Since the night he saved her Asia decided to stay with Zack at his home at the moment and became best friends with the girls.

"It's alright now that you're here means that only one person is left." Zack told Asia and nodded who was sitting at the bench with Zack waiting for the last person to meet up.

"Sorry guys I slept in late." They turned around and saw Issei running towards them wearing a yellow shirt with red sleeves with pants and sneakers.

"About time you show up I was about to think on leaving you here and spend the day with just Asia." Zack taunted him.

"You wouldn't." Issei asked his best friend only getting a shrug. They began to spend the day going to different places to have fun. The three stopped by a arcade and played for a while during their time there Issei played a claw game winning a rat with black and yellow stripes for Asia making her smile. The trio soon stopped by a fast food place and everyone were having a meal to eat.

"Say Issei how's your wound from that day?" Asia asked worried about Issei from the wounds he suffered.

"Oh it's alright Asia I've managed to heal up a bit so it's fine don't worry about it." Issei trying not to worry Asia about it.

"I see but let me take a look at after this if I may?" Asia offered Issei and he nodded.

"Yes thank you." Issei thanked Asia.

"It's fine you know when I was born parents abandon me and left me in front of a church and the nuns took me in." Asia then began to talk about her backstory on how she was raised in the church when she first healed a puppy with her sacred gear in good health and everyone from miles around came for aid. But when she once saved a stranger in front of the church not knowing it was a devil was then casted out from the church and decided to join the fallen angels. As she was explaining this Zack tried his best on not to lose control and turn into the rider and find the one responsible on casting out someone who he sees as his little sister.

"I'm sorry that this happened to you even though it means nothing to you now." Zack said making Asia to shake her head.

"No don't be for it wasn't for them casting me out I wouldn't have meet you or Issei and for that i'm grateful." Asia stated and they kept on eating but was soon interrupted when the group heard people scream and running away from where they were going and things were being thrown out. Quickly leaving the fast food place Zack lead them to the park where it seems that no one was there.

"Alright you guys stay here I'll go and see what's the cause of this." Zack told them and they nodded.

"Be careful man." Issei warned Zack as he gave Issei a thumbs up. He then made a whistle as his hellcycle appeared and drove away heading towards the cause of the comotion. As he arrived he turned into the ghostrider as the flames appeared from his skull and drove onward now having a clear view who it was and knew what was responsible. It was a monster standing at around six or seven feet with sharp claws and teeth showing a twisted grin it's skin looked black while in its center was a spider that's white while the eyes showed nothing.

" **Venom what are you doing in this place and not New York?"** Ghost rider asked the symbiote spider causing him to laugh showing off his long tongue.

" **I've come here for you rider!"** Venom answered while pointing at the rider.

" **Shouldn't you be a pest to certain friendly neighborhood spider and not me my business has nothing to do with you?"** Rider asked hoping that they weren't stupid enough to actually bring him.

" **A little black bird told me about you and was willing to reward with me his head on silver platter I just have to break your bones!"** Venom gave a hint as he black webs appeared from his knuckles and was heading straight towards rider who jumped out of the way but the webs placed his motorcycle to stick at the wall. Thinking quickly he pulled his chains and spun them around covering them in fire and threw them at Venom tying him up and let the flames consume him. But surprisingly Venom yanked at the chain causing rider to head towards him getting a punch to the face to a nearby wall causing a decent sized crack causing him to loosen the chains freeing Venom.

" **Nice try skulls but they gave me a special something so that your flames have no effect me making me your VENOM!"** Venom began to charge at him but Rider made his chains return and turned them into brass knuckles letting him punch Venom. Turning them back into normal chains wrapping them across his shoulder he reached behind him and pulled out two pistols and began firing at him but had no effect.

" **That all you got?"** Venom asked in a cocky tone before lifting him up and threw him near his motorcycle. Rider seeing this reached and pulled out a shotgun and pulled the trigger causing Venom to fly to a building screaming in pain seeing that it holds an effect as a piece of Venom was sent to the ground but soon was healed.

" **Arrgh! You bastard you got a lucky shot but it won't happen again."** Venom shocked and confused by what happened resumed charging back at rider and got hit by the but of the shotgun and resumed getting shot by rider. Rider shooting the remaining bullets of his shotgun and Venom gave a high pitch squeal having enough of this lifted him off and threw him to another building. Rider stood up and saw two trash lids on the floor quickly an idea had in his head as he picked both lids and clash them together making a loud noise.

Venom hearing the high noise hold his head in pain as it began to leave its host showing that it's in pain but still bonded with his host.

 **"You may have beaten me, but round two will continue soon, cause I'm keeping you distracted while the real price is near their reach."** Venom brought another web and grabbed one of the lids and threw like a frisbee at a rapid speed making Rider to doge causing venom to leave. The piece of venom slowly slithered towards his boot and made it seemed a bit darker than his other boot unnoticed by the Rider.

" **Their reach? But what could that son of bitch!"** Rider quickly freed his hellcycle heading to where he left the two turning back to normal. When he arrived he was two late seeing only Issei on the floor injured from the chest. Putting the breaks and his bike he ran towards him to check on him.

"What happened here Issei?" Zack asked Issei who began to tell him what happened.

 **Scene Change**

A slap was heard inside the ORC club room where Rias just slapped Issei in the cheek.

"Let me remind you one more time don't get involved with business with of the Rider it can cost you your life. Your a member of the Gremory family let him take care of this we are not going to get involved it's too risky." Rias lectured Issei reminded him to not get involved and bring the Gremory name in shame.

"Then release me from your household cause I refuse to let her go. After all i'm just a pawn right what are can you do with that." Issei asked Rias.

"That's enough Issei the pawns are important you see-" Rias was then interrupted as the club doors opened and Zack entered the room with Raynare, Kalawarner staring at everyone at the room. The devil's quickly felt that fallen angels presence and were about to wait for an attack.

"Don't worry I only came here to tell you all to not take part of this I'm going to the church and end this, get involved and you;ll get no mercy on your judgement from me got it." Zack warned them as the devils hesitantly nodded knowing he's serious. Silently the symbiote left his boot and hid within the shadows observing any potential hosts till it found one.

" _hmm, the red hair mortal seem like a strong host, unlike that fool Eddie Brock who failed us yet again I must have her as my host."_ The symbiote began to slither within the shadows under the couch and the table until it was under her show and latched on.

" _Soon she will become my host and will never fail me."_ The symbiote stayed quiet to not get noticed by anyone. Akeno walked behind Rias and whispered something in her ear.

"I have to leave Akeno and I are going to step out for a moment remember Issei a devil much less a pawn going towards the church in the middle of a forest where anything can happen even when promoted your still can't go up against a fallen not yet you need to be with someone with more experience on dealing threats like these." Rias reminded him soon She and Akeno activated the magic circle leaving everyone in the room.

"Now it's time for us to take our leave lets go girls." Zack told the girls and were about to leave the room.

"Wait Zack let me join you please I have to make it up for her please i'm begging you." Issei pleaded making Zack sigh.

"Fine but you better be ready or i'm leaving without you got it." Zack told him and he nodded.

"Alright meet you at your place don't be late." And with that Zack left the room so he can get ready.

 **Scene change**

Night arrived and Zack arrived to Issei house in his car with his things ready. Exiting through the window Issei jumped out of the house but saw that Kiba and somehow managed to get Koneko to join him and walked towards his car.

"You said you not these two." Zack told Issei.

"I know but they also tagged along they want to help as well on saving Asia." Issei reasoned with Zack.

"Also Rias wouldn't want anything to happen to him so we tag along as well." Kiba explained as Zack rubbed his face.

"Fine you three are sitting in the back." Zack told them and everyone sat in the back with Kiba taking the left Koneko in the middle and Issei on the right. Next to Zack was a backpack that seemed to be full of things.

"Hey Zack what's in the bag?" Issei asked got his answer for Zack opened the backpack showing off a shotgun and clocked it with sound that hears that it's loaded.

"Does that answer your question cause that spider slime ball ain't getting away from me this time." Zack drove on heading towards a forest.

"Hang on to something that's not my car." Zack told the back group as his car went in flames and drove leaving a small trail of flames coming from the wheels. Soon the group arrived in front of a broken down church, parking the car in front, everyone got out of the car while Zack grabbed his bag and walked towards the entrance taking out the shotgun holding it with one hand.

"Ok who goes first?" Kiba asked only for Zack to turn into Ghost Rider and shoot the door open entering first.

" **Knock...knock."** Ghost rider announced seeing the church being trashed and old seeing that no one bothered to fix the place.

" **Nice of you all to drop by my prey."** They looked and saw Venom crawling upside down then jumped in front of the group. Issei looked a bit tense while Kiba grabbed the hilt of his sword and Koneko was prepared to fight.

"The hell is that thing?" Issei asked seeing Venom licking his fangs while drooling exposing his tongue.

" **You guys go ahead leave the spider creep to me."** Rider told the group making them stare at him.

"Are you sure?" Kiba asked and Rider nodded.

" **Yes I have dealt with him before so get going."** Rider said making the trio move away and Venom wasn't going to let this happen.

" **Oh no you don't!"** Venom was about to charge them only for Rider to shoot Venom from the side crashing to a statue.

 **Insert Dbz xenoverse 2 villain battle ost**

" **Let's finish this."** Rider said starting to fire at Venom but it didn't have an effect and Venom punched him to the other side of the church laughing at the impact he made.

" **That the best you got guess last time was pure luck."** Venom taunted walking towards Rider. Rider pulled out his pistols and began to fire towards it no effect on it.

" _Come on I have to do it again how can I do it again dammit."_ Rider thinking what could be the reason until finally he a blue glow appeared and his pistols that were once black and the handle brown turned white and baby blue with a blue glowing line going from back and forth.

 **"Well this looks nice."** Rider began to shoot more bullets as the bullets were glowing blue color making an impact to Venom causing him to scream in pain.

" **Dammit cut that off!"** Venom shrieked seeing the bullets taking a major effect but managed to heal his wounds and growl.

" **How about no."** Rider kept on firing until he was out putting his pistol away and pulled out his chains and wrapped them around his fists.

" **What's this did you forget your chains and fire have no effect on me."** Venom laughed seeing him make the same mistake once again.

 **"You should've stayed in new York Brock, coming here getting involved in something beyond you dealing with me and not a spider make things tricky for your style"  
** Rider told him finished wrapping his chains. Venom looked at him with that arrogant smirk.

 **"Oh and why's that skulls?"** Venom asked as a taunt but saw Rider pull something out of his jacket pocket. It was a bottle of what seems to be water and poured onto the chains and smoke began to appear.

" **When's there's venom there's always a cure to get it beaten out of you."** Rider ran towards Venom to land a punch. Venom grabbed the chain hand but quickly let go feeling something burning on his skin.

" **What is that?"** Venom asked seeing his hand still smoking.

" **Nothing but a simple bottle of holy water to cure the problem now why don't we finish this here and now."** Rider popped his knuckles and proceeded to give him a beating.

 **Theme end**

 **Scene change**

Outside the church Rias and Akeno arrived with their magic circle and the two started to walk towards the church.

"Finally all this time guarding was getting me your bored." They looked and from the tree the two saw a fallen angel arrive. It was a girl with blonde hair styled into twintails and blue eyes. She wore what seems to be a Gothic Lolita attire, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes with large black bow on top of her hair to complete the look.

"My name is Mittelt the best fallen angel ever now prepare to die!" Mittelt summon a pink light spear ready to fight. Rias smiled and Akeno chuckled at the fallen.

"This little girl is really full of herself isn't she." Akeno chuckled.

"My servant sensed that you were nearby and since your here that means that your all worried for an attack." Rias guessed seeing how that there's only one fallen angel guarding the area.

"No were just in the middle of super top secret ritual we don't want you devils to get involved." Mittlet told them the reason she staying.

"Well not to burst your bubble but a couple of the younger members of the guild are on their way there right now." Akeno told her making Mittlet to drop her smirk. But then were shocked when she started to laugh.

"HAHAHA! I knew devils were stupid but this is a whole other level of stupid he'll have a field day with them." Mittlet laughed confusing the devils.

"Him?" Rias dropping her smile asked the fallen.

"Raynalle managed to bring a monster from another side of the globe calling himself Venom or what not and I wouldn't be surprised that if he's already set his fangs to their necks eating them all one by one he really is the venom to all devils!" Mittlet shouted and began to twirl her spear around.

"Venom?" Rias never heard of the name before.

"Now enough talk let's do this." Mittlet was about to charge at them ready for a fight.

"WAIT!" They looked up and saw Raynare and Kalawarner arrived as the two landed in front of the devils.

"Raynare, Kalawarner what are you two doing here Raynelle told me you two died?" Mittlet confused seeing the two fallen angels in front of her.

"She lied to you, lied to us all she was only using you so she can get the sacred gear we have to stop her." Raynare told her and Mittlet took a few minutes to think about it.

"That traitor she must be stopped the ritual is almost done we're running out of time." Mittlet stated and were about to move but everyone heard a scream in the church and looked at each other.

"Come on we got to go and see what was that." Rias told everyone and began to run towards the church.

" **Arrgh!"** Venom cried out choking from the riders chains trying to get him off. Rider then made the chains to claw them into Venom and began to swing him around until he threw him towards a stone statue.

" **Time to get rid of the venom."** Rider reached to his pocket and threw many small spheres towards venom but nothing happened.

" **What's this are going to throw they won't do nothing to me."** Venom laughed seeing the small spheres land on the ground.

" **Don't laugh just yet for your about to get a surprise."** Rider pulled out a detonator and pressed and soon the spheres began to emit a loud sound causing venom to fall to the ground holding his ears in pain.

" **Noooo** ooo!" Venom cried out and began to separate from his host as Eddie Brock fell unconscious and the symbiote turned into his black jacket and shirt.

" **And that's the end of him now where's?"** Rider wondered and soon the ground erupted as Raynelle appeared with two rings on both her fingers.

"Yes I finally got the Twilight Healing now I'm the strongest fallen angel in this world or the next!" Raynelle cheered not seeing the rider under twirling his chains and fire began to cover it. Raynelle was then tied up and was being twirling around and crashed to the wall.

"Zack!" Rider turned around and saw issei carrying what seemed to be a knocked out Asia.

" **What happened now did you save her?"** Rider asked Issei who lowered and shook his head.

"No." Issei said with sadness in his voice. Rider looked at him then to Asia and sensed nothing coming from her now knowing what he meant.

"Sad isn't it worked so hard only for it to be in vain." Rider turned around and sees Raynelle standing all healed from the attack.

"All this just for a useless nun who's only use was to heal others I wager this is making you feel pathetic by the minute." Raynelle kept on talking making Rider's fire blaze a bit more but calmed down.

" **Issei."** Rider called Issei who stared at him.

"Yeah?" Issei asked and Rider raised his arms up making a hand motion.

" **Give me Asia and finish this now!"** Rider ordered and Issei gave Asia to Rider who put her down in the church seats. Issei was glaring at Raynelle who had a smirk on her face.

"Oh what's this the brave little devil thinks he has a chance against me what a joke." Raynelle laughed and issei in rage brought out his sacred gear as a red gauntlet appeared and a green light covered the top part.

" **BOOST!"** A deep voice announced as the green light went to the green gem, Issei ran towards her with tears in his eyes.

"Shut up!" Issei with his might began to try and slash her while punching her but dodges each attack.

"Is that the best you got?" Raynelle asked managed to give issei a punch to the gut making him land in a pillar. Issei stood up and raised his right hand up.

" **Boost**." The gauntlet shouted out and issei ran back to fight Raynelle. Rider stayed behind seeing the hidden potential coming from issei.

"Time to end this here and now!" Issei giving one more pull from his gear and starting to shine once more.

" **Explosion!"** The gauntlet releasing an incredible amount of energy making the Riders

senses that this could be the final blow.

"Issei!" Issei in wide eyes sees Yumi staring at him with tearful eyes.

"Please don't do this I'm scared." Yumi begged him to stop.

"What is this no this is a fake." Issei slapped himself and resumed but couldn't move.

" _Why is he stopping finish this."_ Rider thought seeing this and was slowly grabbing his chains.

"Issei please don't do this I care for you please let's get out of here." Yumi begged to issei who stayed still.

"I-." Issei stopped as issei and Yumi had wide eyes and looked down her to her stomach and sees a blade stabbed through her. She was then pulled back in front of the rider as he pulled the blade causing her to lose the transformation and coughed out blood. Rider picked her up by both hands on her neck choking her.

 **"Reynalle the fallen angel, you have cross the point of no return! you responsible the murder of my friend who's like a little brother to me, used your sister and her friends as slaves and an innocent nun to include in your murder. You hold countless sins within you! The pride of who you are and thinking of no one cannot defeat you, the lust to lure foes to fall their guard by your looks and voice, the greed and gluttony for power and take the life without mercy or regret as you to quell your hunger well no more. Feel the rage and vengeance to all you have hurt. look into my eyes for the crimes you have brought!"** Rider holding Raynelles judgement gave her the penance stare as she was screaming in pain squirming her way out but soon succumbed to it as for what was her eyes now became dark and hollow. Rider seeing the deed done let go of the body and dropped to the floor and began walking towards Issei and grabbed him by his shirt.

" **Next time this happens that's going to be you now snap out of it got it.** " Rider warned him and he shakingly nodded.

" **Good...now how long are you going to stay in the shadows Gremory?"** Rider stated not turning around as Rias, Akeno and the girls appeared.

"Seems that everything is in order." Rias said seeing the body of Raynelle on the floor. Then seeing everything settled Rider turned back into Zack and cracked his neck releasing any stress from his neck.

"Yes though think you can burn the body the mere sight of her makes me sick." Zack asked Rias who nodded and began to burn the body as it went to ashes. Zack walked towards the deceased Asia and petted her head and placed the twilight healing in her hands.

"You know there is a chance that we can save her." He turned around seeing Rias holding glowing red chess piece resembling a bishop.

"It's the only way isn't it?" Zack asked knowing well the answer.

"Yes." Rias went to Asia and placed the chess piece and made the spell to make Asia be in her peerage. The bishop piece disappeared along with the two rings. Everyone then saw Asia's eyes open seeing that she's alive once again.

"Wha...what happened? Zack what are you doing here?" Asia asked seeing Zack there with everyone around her.

"Don't worry about it your fine that's all that matters." Issei said hugging Asia seeing her better. Mittelt looked around wondering where's a certain monster.

"Hey wait a second where's Venom?" She asked making the group look around.

"He's right there all knocked...out." Zack pointed but then sees him not there. They looked around seeing that it's not around them not noticing it above them.

" _ **Now to eliminate them all and soon we will take over this town."**_ Venom planning with each other crawling towards them picking who to kill first.

" **Now we kill them all."** Venom about to leap off but didn't notice something happening.

" **No!"** The symbiote began to leave its host revealing to be Eddie Brock to fall.

"What are you doing I need you!" Eddie yelled out falling down.

" **You have failed us for the last time Eddie time after time you have failed us for the last time good riddance!"**

"You need me! I need you!" Eddie shouted getting everyone's attention and we're in shock seeing the symbiote without its host.

"What is that?" Issei seeing the strange black alien.

 **"We found a host who appears to be strong and with her there's no way she won't fail us when we take over,you have served your purpose brock now be gone."** The symbiote gotten rid of brock who fell into the church benches knocked while everyone we're trying to take it down but it dodged every attack or seemed to have no effect on it.

"Don't let it get to you or you'll end up a monster!" Zack shouted trying to fire at the symbiote but it makes holes so the bullets went through it. But it was too late for it latched on to Rias and tackled her to the ground surprising everyone.

"No get it of her now!" Zack ordered everyone going towards rias seeing the symbiote cover her in a cocoon as webs were sticking around the ceiling and walls while also getting them stuck to the walls.

 **Rias mindscape**

Rias woke up and stood up seeing she was somewhere dark and she was the only one in this place.

"Where am I?" Rias asked looking around.

" **We are inside your mind."** Rias looked up and sees the symbiote inside as a web seeing its face.

"My mind?" Rias asked.

" **Yes we can help you achieve your goals we feel that there's something or someone you hate. if you listen to us we can help you fight."** The symbiote told rias who looked at the slime.

 ****"What are you?" Rias asked the symbiote.

 **"I am Venom let me take you and expand your mind, for we are venom, together our paths have aligned. The world is mine and it will be yours in time and we can be climbing to the top when our worlds combine."** Venom announced trying to get in to her and become one. Rias thought about it and the possibilities having this power but shook it off remembering about something or someone.

"No I won't accept you so get out of my head!" Rias shouted giving it her answer." But as a response the symbiote then began to cover her with the symbiote bonding with her.

" **Listen here human take notes to a symbiote your gonna need more than simple friends, wear me and I can guarantee you victory. I was outcasted many times but they all lead me to you found indirectly. they couldn't control me but I can tell that your deadly and together we can be the most powerful team. you and I can get vengeance, I know you have anger now you need is the presence. I'll be the executioner that carries out the sentence and you can be my vessel when we fight to the bitter end."** The symbiote then began to wrap rias as the symbol of the spider began to appear on her chest and began to gain venom's eyes. 

" **We are us and you are now we, you're weak without me but you you're now free to move and get rowdy for the truth will now be what we allow please!"** Venom trying to convince her on bonding with her by force if it has to it as it began to cover her body.

 **Outside**

Zack used his hands to burn the webs and began to burn the other webs helping them out of their situation.

"What do we do now?" Akeno asked seeing the cocoon about to get open. Zack quickly ran towards it and pulled his guns out and began to fire at it but it shoot out more webs stopping him.

"Dammit." Zack mumbled trying to burn the web but more kept on going.

 **Back in Rias mind**

Rias began to fight it off but couldn't as the symbiote was winning the fight, she felt like she deserved it seeing it was her fault that Issei died and only wanted him just for the power of the dragon. Felt bad seeing now why Zack holds a grudge against her and the others and wants to try to make it up for him and began to fight back realizing something that might work.

 **"Wha-what's going on?! I feel like my own mind and soul burning to nothing!"** Venom feeling something burning inside him as it managed to uncover her face letting her breathe.

"What's wrong Venom feeling a fever?" Rias asked with a smirk on her face.

 **"But how that's impossible! How can you resist for a human?!"** Venom asked never having this problem before during its time in earth.

"Who said that I was a human? Guess this is your first time fighting a devil huh?" Rias asked which shocked venom never knowing what is a devil but stopped thinking as the pain came back more painful than the last.

 **"No! You don't have t-to do this! Think about it! You and I can be one, we can be the most powerful being! D-Don't you hate the rider for w-what he done to you he insulted you and your friends?! We're your only chance to win or you'll never win!"** Venom begging for the pain to end. Rias tried to rip off pieces of the symbiote letting her be free as she then used her wings to break free and flew towards it while the symbiote tried to run.

" **No stay back or I'll fight back!** " The symbiote trying to protect itself but it wasn't enough for Rias now activated her magic as her seal appeared.

"My name is Rias Gremory and you will be mine to control but first let's deal with the elephant in my head." Rias used her magic and it killed the symbiote.

" **No!"** The symbiote yelled out with his last breath as it disappeared from her mind.

 **Outside**

The black goo that was stuck on Zack disappeared for it went to the ground making zack landed on his feet and sees the cocoon breaking apart as it melted to the ground and sees rias gasping kneeling down and tries to stand up and sees something strange. For her clothes changed for what was her uniform now turned into a black spy suit as the symbol of the white spider was in her chest revealing her cleavage, she had on heels like boots and had black gloves while on top of her hands were white.

The club members all went up to Rias to check up on their king seeing that she's alright.

"Rias are you alright?" Akeno asked as Rias was flexing her fingers feeling the leather on her suit.

"I'm fine but this feels strange." Rias commentated as she then made a fist and accidentally aimed it at Issei which made a black web come out and sticked him near a wall.

"Hey what's the deal!?" Issei cried getting stuck at the wall again. Zack couldn't believe his eyes seeing her with the symbiote have bonded.

"What now Zack?" Raynare asked and sees him walking towards them.

"I have to admit rias, rarely any beings such as humans, heroes, villains sometimes rarely gods are able to be corrupted by the symbiote, well there was one man who managed to take full control with the symbiote." Zack in a sense congratulated Rias but she huffed and turn her head around thinking she was the only one who managed to put the symbiote under her control.

"Still it's a symbiote and no one can not hold the symbiote so I'm asking you, to hand it over." Zack asked her holding a container for the symbiote.

"No please I promise I'll use this responsibly this can be useful for when I fight with other fallen angels and this symbiote's mind is dead it's now mine to control." Rias begged to let him use it as she uses the symbiote to create tendrils. But Zack wouldn't take the chance.

"Listen here and listen well for I'll only say it once for while I'm grateful that you killed the symbiote but it is something no one not even a devil can have their hands on. Give me the symbiote now for it will soon get to your head it happened to a friend of mine once and I won't let it happen again hand it over or I'll do it myself and you won't like it." Zack warned her as he stared at her dead in the eyes. But what got him off guard was that Rias used the most dangerous weapon known to man...the puppy dog stare. Zack tried to not stare back but every time he looked back those eyes were still there as he then gave up for he sighed.

"Fine you can have it but be forewarned one screw up, one step out of line and I'll take care of this issue myself got it?" Zack warned Rias and she quickly nodded then stared at the club members.

"If anything happens or acts out of normal then call me us I mean it." Zack said to them as they nodded. Zack placed the container and shook his head not believing what he said and putt both fingers on his mouth calling for his car for everyone heard the engine as his car crashed into the wall and it arrived with the sound of it's engine and the door opened as Zack went inside and closed the door preparing to leave.

"Zack wait!" Rias went to Zack's door window and stared at her looking tired and stressed from everything.

"What now want to give me another reason to let me rip that symbiote from you?" Zack looked at her.

"Believe or not but I finally understand for when I was being swallowed alive by venom, the reason for your grudge against me and my peerage. You care for Issei like a brother and I blame myself for letting him die and thought I can make him stronger with his sacred gear but I messed it up, I deserve it but it's not too late to make it up and change to make it different, When I see in your eyes I can see that you lost someone you care along a person or should I say a monster who heart you deep of betrayal. I can see why you got a second chance but I want to let you know, even you as the ghost rider you're still you, and I want to get to know you." Rias explained to Zack trying to get on his good side but that caused zack to look down at the other way and started the car.

He then drove off in extreme speed leaving off a trail of fire as the fallen angels flew off heading back to the apartment and the club members at the church.

 **Chapter End**

 **Another chapter done hope you all enjoy it this took us a while to work on so please like, follow, and review. See you all next chapter.**


End file.
